verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotoblade
Kotoblade 'is the ultimate outcome of what an omniversal traveler (''not to be confused with the original Omniversal Traveler, though this story does indeed relate to the original traveler in the paragraph below) named Satoru'' ''became after he was banished (not erased) from existence by The Supergod Council, who then resonated in the Kalyubi Dimension for an indefinitely gigantic period of time before deciding he wanted freedom and began conspiring with mortals among the Omniverses. '''Background/Lore Satoru was a friendly, kind-hearted mortal human with high combat skills, who grew very powerful among decades to come. One day, he joined a very large -verse travelling program, where thousands of others had joined in hopes of discovering new life beyond the multiverse, which had already been pretty much fully explored (Satoru came from a timeline in the far future), as their primary intention was bringing back the original Omniversal Traveler from The Outside, but little did they know, the traveler went Beyond. Satoru was eventually picked, after his training which spanned a few years, to go on a special mission by passing through the Archverse chain, to travel outside the omniverse. Satoru was obviously excited, so he prepared, and even got to know his 9 other crewmates during his preparation time, who were about, if not, just as excited as he was to exit the omniverse. They all boarded a massive starship-looking spacecraft which resembled a dagger, but the commander of the travelling project explained that the point at the end of the dagger was actually a superweapon made to destroy powerful cosmic entities who attempted to take them out, or large structures, so they wouldn't be destroyed mid-mission, hence the dagger-like spacecraft ship. This spacecraft was called Omnius-Infinity. After a few months of travel at speeds made by a device that was designed to pull the spacecraft away from and into certain dimensions and frequencies to jump infinite distances, Satoru and his crew had just passed the bubble of the Omniverse, and saw the Godverse pair, with Creator and Destroyer resonating in them. However, the two supreme beings didn't really care, since they knew that travelers had commonly been exiting the omniverse, and that they even invited the freedom of explorers among the Monocosm. After travelling through the outside for a great while, they discovered the mostly unknown extra-omniversal space known as Beyond. The entire crew was immediately mystified at the peculiarity of Beyond and went out to explore, where they eventually discovered resided in the same dimension that the omniversal traveler resided in when he exited the Monocosm and entered Beyond. The small pocket dimension was drastically improved technologically since they had communication after Satoru's crew had entered and resided there for a short period of time. They then found out that the Omniversal Traveler had left the dimension to find gods above Creator, which nobody knew he discovered. The crew attempted to enter the Transcendentem which they did momentarily, but in a blinding flash of light, were warped into the realm of The Supergod Council, where they were confronted by Conceptilum, Paradoxus, Imaginatim, Realitus, Logixel, and Unthil, who were interested to know why Satoru and his crew would dare attempt exiting Beyond, and then had a court-like debate on whether or not Satoru's crew should be punished or not for attempting to travel beyond their reach. In the end, the supergod council verbally wiggled their way around the weak reasoning of the crew, who then merged into Hellensoerensen. In an instant, there was a white blast of light, which lead to Satoru's partners being erased from existence, due to their secret evil intentions after they exited the omniverse, such as taking energy from the supreme beings of that Monocosm (creator and destroyer) Satoru, however, was only banished from existence for associating with them, but with a completely clean set of intentions. He was unable to ever return under normal means, but was still thankful he didn't have the same fate as the 9 other members of his crew. Satoru woke up, quite startled but also a bit tired, to a light blue hue in a seemingly desolate void, floating downward toward seemingly nothing. It was then that Satoru realized that he entered the realm of those who are banished from existence, somewhere where only the gods could send things, The Kalyubi Dimension. Satoru, after a large period of time, met other banished entities, and after another large period of time learned to use a form of magic, named Koto. Satoru then nicknamed himself Kotoblade, since he became a manipulator of the magic known as Koto, and the fact that his crew's old ship was shaped like a dagger. Kotoblade, in his early stages of entering the Kalyubi Dimension, was put through eternal torture by stronger entities in the dimension until he could break out of the long periods of pain, or if the bully-like entities simply got bored, but this urged Kotoblade to keep developing his usage of the Koto magic, and his power alone, eventually developing a new branch of abilities from it through out the millions of eons of his time in this dimension. He even developed his own set of abilities with a forbidden, but exploited form of regeneration and matter manipulation, called Demon Thread. The seemingly eternal period of time and the purely insane imagery Kotoblade witnessed, experienced, and caused, completely destroyed his innocence from when he still had a clean personality, and turned him into an absolute remorseless psychopath. Kotoblade would then reign throughout the Kalyubi Dimension by destroying all who opposed him, and even killing the innocent from time to time simply because he grew bored of the lack of action around "his dimension." Powerful enemies would be toyed with for a while before being deleted by Kotoblade, some even stood a chance, but this causes Kotoblade to become aggravated easily and erase them on the spot. Entities that bullied young Kotoblade in the past would be put through eternal torture. Kotoblade even took the corpses (or living bodies) of his mortal enemies, and turned them into Kalyubi Glass, which he wore on a necklace around his neck. Many leaders that conspired with Kotoblade wanted to free him from his dimension simply to steal his necklace, which Kotoblade is likely aware of, but simply doesn't care. Kotoblade then mastered his usage of the Koto magic, and began making unbreakable deals with other kalyubi demons that wished to work alongside, or under him. Kotoblade also used this deal-binding magic form to make deals with mortals. (However, kotoblade could not escape the kalyubi dimension without weakening the Supergods who had the Kalyubi dimension bound in a lock so nobody could exit it, so Kotoblade found out how to stop time to create small rifts and talk to mortals in these time-stops.) The deals would involve giving mortals what they wanted, sometimes willingly or unwillingly possessing them only after a deal has been made in exchange for their loyalty in Kotoblade's plan to escape his dimension and destroy the supergods, so he can finally exit his own beyond bubble and enter Transcendentem. Appearance Satoru was a young man with a pale skin complexion, and his hair turned blue due to him experimenting with a homemade cancer cure. He usually wore black clothes with brown hover-boots that had a similar appearance to that of work boots. (in our era) Kotoblade's hair is all burnt off due to trillions of battles over the eons. His skin is also bleached a light green due to his exposure to several different magnitudes and types of Koto magic. He wears a cloak with baggy sleeves, especially around his wrists, and a large zipper down the middle. He wears plain black shoes. He also wears accessories from time to time, more notably, his necklace. Abilities * Mastered Koto Magic Manipulation * Demon Thread Manipulation * Omnipotential^4 * Nigh Complete-Arsenal - To put this into perspective, there are 12,858,051,967,633,867 official abilities according to some sources. If Kotoblade had a 1/1,000,000,000,000,000 chance to defeat you with one of his abilities, he'd still have roughly 12858 abilities to defeat you with. Category:Cosmic Entity